Everyone Needs A Good Cry
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Optimus is feeling a bit down one day, Ratchet decides to find out why and gives his leader words of wisdom and comfort.


**BBPRIMEFAN101's extremely late request from a month ago. Here you go, my friend! I'm so sorry I took so long to get it up! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone Needs A Good Cry<strong>

It was a quiet morning for once in Jasper, Nevada. No Cons sighted from what Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead reported as they did their patrol and then went to hang out with their charges, helping them with their projects or homework.

So it was just Ratchet and Optimus at the base and the medic was currently using some of the Energon his teammates had found on an earlier scouting mission to create antidotes and healing medicine to replenish his depleted stock of medicines and even finding a way to make more Energon from what they had so that they wouldn't have a depleted stock again.

He glanced up from his work when he heard Optimus come into the main hanger. "Good morning, Prime," he said. "Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead reported that there's no sign of the Decepticons and I just replenished my medical storage units and found a way to create more Energon so that we won't run low again."

He waited for Optimus to say something, but when he heard nothing, he turned and was shocked to see that his leader wasn't even paying attention. He had a faraway look on his faceplates, one that Ratchet recognized from some time back when Rafael had come in with the same look on his face and explained that some humans got a faraway look on their faces when they were very sad.

Something was bothering Optimus and far be it from Ratchet to not find out what it was and help his leader. He was a medic after all.

Optimus was still deep in thought and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ratchet standing there looking concerned. "Prime sir, with all due respect, are you feeling well?" he asked.

Optimus sighed. "I am fine, Ratchet," he said. "Just lost in thought."

"I noticed. You didn't say anything when I just now gave you my report."

The leader of the Autobots looked contrite. "My apologies, old friend," he said. "What was your report?"

"The Decepticons are quiet for once, my med bay is fully stocked and so is our Energon supplies," said the medic, pride in his voice. "I found a way to increase our Energon supply and not that green Energon either."

A small smile came to Optimus' face. "Well done, Ratchet," he said. "I knew you could do it."

The Autobot medic nodded before noticing Optimus still looked sad. "Optimus, what is bothering you?" he asked him.

"Nothing, old friend. It's nothing," Optimus said, not wanting to burden Ratchet with his worries.

"Then as a friend and your medical doctor, I insist you tell me what is causing you so much stress," said Ratchet in his stern, medical voice.

When Optimus didn't answer, Ratchet was reminded of the other day when Miko had been feeling down about something and Jack had tickled her to cheer her up and get her to tell him what was bothering her. It had worked and that gave Ratchet an idea.

He moved his hands to his leader's sides and lightly prodded his fingers into the wires there, making Optimus jump and yelp a little, which prompted Ratchet to move his fingers faster against Prime's sides, making Optimus laugh a bit harder.

"Ratchet! Please stop!" Optimus begged through his laughter, thankful that no one else was seeing him laughing wildly while Ratchet tickled him.

"Only if you tell me what's bothering you," said the medic, unrelenting in his tickle torture on Optimus.

"Alright!" the leader of the Autobots laughed out, breathing deeply when Ratchet let him up, placing a friendly hand on Prime's shoulder.

"Now, what is bothering you, Optimus? You look like everything's come crashing down on you."

Optimus let out a sigh. "That's exactly what it seems like," he admitted. "The war. The Autobots losing a valuable warrior and friend, and just the responsibilities I carry."

Ratchet felt a twinge of sadness at the second one, remembering the sometimes-bullheaded, but very brave Cliffjumper, who never backed out of a fight and always kept his cool in battle. The red scout had definitely been one of the bravest of them and they had all mourned his death.

"Yes, the war and Cliffjumper's death have had a hard effect on us," he admitted. "I have to admit that I even miss his bullheadedness, even if it got him into trouble most of the time. But he never backed out of a battle."

"He went down fighting," said Optimus. "He died a hero's honorable death."

Ratchet nodded wordlessly, letting Prime speak after a moment. "Also, the government has just been hard on us as well. I hardly see any gratitude from them, especially after the museum heist for that rare artifact," said the leader with a sigh. "Agent Fowler even admits that his superiors are getting down on him too."

"At least he shows some gratitude," said Ratchet. "It's the only way I can at least put up with him."

Optimus nodded absentmindedly and felt a few tears come to his optics. Ratchet was quick to notice and move to Prime's side. "No one's here but you and me," he said gently. "Go ahead and let it out."

That was all Optimus needed and all the pent-up worry he had been keeping in just came gushing out with every tear as Prime began to cry steadily, not holding it back as Ratchet placed a friendly arm around Prime's shoulders, offering silent encouragement and comfort as Optimus cried for a long while.

It was probably two hours later when the Autobot leader stopped crying, feeling a bit tired, but the burdens on his spark were gone and he sat up straighter. "Thank you, old friend," he said to Ratchet. "I did need that."

"Everyone needs a good cry sometimes, Optimus," said Ratchet. "That much I've learned from the kids, even if they do pester me too much."

Optimus chuckled at that. "They can teach us many things," he said. "Just as we teach them."

"True," said the medic. "As your doctor now, I must insist you take a stasis nap. That worry you were holding in taxed your systems too much."

"No argument here, old friend," said Prime. "Please keep this between us?"

Ratchet nodded. "Just between us," he agreed as he went back to work and Optimus headed to his quarters for a much-needed stasis nap.

As he lay down, he thought about what Ratchet said about everyone needing a good cry now and then. He'd have to keep that in mind.

He now closed his optics, letting peace fill his mind and body as he fell into a deep sleep, sleeping better than he had in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, but no flames!<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
